


[Podfic] "Reflections" by KryallaOrchid

by Yvi_sama



Series: Miraculous Podfics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, reflections of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: The mirror shows you how you truly are, but for a Miraculous holder, it shows what was. All Marinette can see is ghosts and she doesn’t want to become one.





	[Podfic] "Reflections" by KryallaOrchid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906898) by [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid). 



 

Please leave feedback to help me improve and keep me motivated to continue podficcing. Thank you!


End file.
